


Caribbean Pirates

by AsceOfSpades



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, follows the movie script, minor characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsceOfSpades/pseuds/AsceOfSpades
Summary: Spade Sparrow wants nothing to do with being a proper lady. Of course, she won't have to worry about that on the high seas, but her 'brother' thinks pirates are reprehensible, and her actual brother is about to turn up, which will definitely complicate things. It all starts on a ship...





	Caribbean Pirates

    In the middle of the Caribbean, a ship was rocking gently in the waves, crossing from England. Dense fog surrounded it, causing difficulties with sailing. Most of those aboard the ship were below deck, waiting for the fog to dissipate. Except, of course, for the two children running around in laughter.

    "William Turner! Give back my medallion immediately! You have your own!" Spade Sparrow stood, glaring, over Will, one hand on her hip, the other held out towards him. He grinned and hid his hands behind his back innocently.

    "Whatever do you mean, Spade? I would never take your medallion..." He smiled sweetly. She stepped forwards, arms stretched towards him, and yanked the medallion away from him, smirking in success. Her small win was ruined, however, when the ship gave a sudden lurch, sending her flying into the railing. She searched frantically for the cause, hands gripping tightly to the siding, and her heart stopped.

    Pirates were running out of a ship with tattered sails as pitch black as the night sky, attacking the ship holding Spade and Will, searching for something. The few passengers witnessing the event scurried below decks. Will and Spade tried to run from the approaching pirates, but the children were no match for their speed. A hand grabbed Spade’s wrist and pulled her back.

    “Will! Help!” Spade screamed out. The boy spun around and watched as his best friend was dragged away by a pirate. He searched frantically for something, anything, that could be used as a weapon, and found a broken pike under a pile of netting. Pausing only to wonder if this was the best option (it was), Will charged directly at the pirate holding Spade captive. He quickly hit the pirate square in the face, with pure luck he assumed, and grabbed Spade’s hand. They turned to see more pirates running towards them, forcing Spade to think quickly. She looked over the railing and turned to Will, tugging insistently at his hand. They jumped over the railing and dove into the icy spray of the sea.

 

* * *

 

 

    A little girl stood near the bow of a military ship, singing a sea shanty. “We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me ‘earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don’t give a hoot. Drink up me ‘earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate’s life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up-” A hand grabbed her shoulder, causing her to stop singing. It was Gibbs, a sailor onboard.

    “Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don’t want to be bringing them down on us, now do ya?” He implored. The girl stared at the sailor with wide eyes. Lieutenant James Norrington climbed up the stairs toward the pair.

    “Mr. Gibbs, that will do!”

    “She was singing about pirates. It’s bad luck to be singing about pirates with us stalled in this unnatural fog. Mark my words.” Gibbs shook his finger at the Lieutenant. Norrington raised an eyebrow at the superstitious sailor.

    “Consider them marked. On your way.”

    “Aye, Lieutenant. It’s bad luck to have a woman on board, as well… even if a miniature one.” He headed back down to the main deck muttering about pirates.

    “I think it’d be rather exciting to meet a pirate.” Elizabeth Swann, the young girl apparently infatuated with pirates, replied, eyes shining. Norrington frowned distastefully.

    “Think again, Miss Swann. Vile and corrupt creatures, the whole lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves – a short drop and a sudden stop.” Elizabeth glanced towards Gibbs, who mimed a hanging, and looked back to the Lieutenant fearfully. From behind the Lieutenant, Governor Swann, Elizabeth’s father, strode towards them.

    “Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your… eagerness, but I’m, well, I’m concerned about the effect this subject may have upon my daughter.” He stated, appearing concerned about how the topic would affect young Elizabeth.

    “My apologies, Governor Swann.” Norrington nodded to the governor, taking his leave of the two. Elizabeth spun to her father.

    “Actually, I find it all fascinating.” She gushed happily to him, a wide smile brightening her whole face. He grimaced at her eagerness.

    “Ah, yes. That is what concerns me.” He turned away and walked in the same direction as the Lieutenant. Elizabeth, undeterred by her father’s disinterest, turned towards the water, humming the same shanty under her breath. She spied a parasol floating past the ship, and stared after it curiously.  She turned her gaze to a floating piece of plank wood, shocked by the two small figures clinging to it.

    “Look! There are children in the water! Father!” She exclaimed, not looking backwards as she heard footfalls approaching the railing.

    “Men overboard! Man the ropes! Fetch a hook! Haul them aboard!” The crew worked furiously to pull the children aboard. “Quickly now, they’re still breathing!” The boy sat up, water spilling from his lips as he hacked up the icy spray. He lay back down almost immediately, completely knocked out. The girl opened her eyes, coughed feebly, and then closed them again, breathing shallowly but awake and alive nonetheless.

    The noise in the background was fuzzy, but the girl managed to hear the words “pirate” and “heave to”. When she dared to open her eyes again, the face of a young girl, about her age with large, brown eyes and curled blonde hair, hung above her. She sat straight up, water flying everywhere, and glanced at her surroundings quickly. The ship appeared fairly simple, but it was most definitely in the ownership of the Navy. She widened her eyes. The Navy! She checked for her medallion, finding it clutched in her hand, not noticing as Elizabeth took Will’s from around his neck. The girl finished her once-over of the ship and turned to Elizabeth, who was smiling sweetly.

    “Hello, I’m Elizabeth Swann. What are your names?”

    “Spade and William Turner, if you will.” She bowed her head with a small smile, and as the Lieutenant approached them from behind, she lay down and pretended to sleep.

    “Have they said anything?” He queried, glancing at the two unconscious children. Elizabeth nodded dutifully.

    “Their names are Spade and William Turner. That’s all I’ve found out, as of now.” She looked back towards Spade, contemplating why she was faking sleep. Norrington turned to a few sailors behind him.

    “Take them below decks,” He commanded. Elizabeth watched as Spade opened her eyes, winked at her, and feigned sleep once more. Elizabeth watched the door for a while before glancing down at the medallion. She studied the skull insignia imprinted on the golden pendant. She glanced towards the burning ship, and a hulking figure caught her eye. A ship with tattered sails as pitch black as the night sky. Her eyes widened in surprise before she shut them completely. When she next opened them, it was eight years later.


End file.
